


Sweet Relief

by odaatlover



Series: WayHaught One-Shot Prompts [5]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Caught, F/F, Oral Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Wayhaught - Freeform, any other tags i should put?, weird goo, wynonna overhears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 04:45:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17974733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/odaatlover/pseuds/odaatlover
Summary: Smut prompt requested on Tumblr by Sindacalista: Jeremy is analyzing some goo that happens to be a strong aphrodisiac. Of course, Waverly touches it and starts to feel the effects, but the whole gang is there so she can't ask Nicole to take care of the problem at the moment. So, she tries to hide it, but leverything Nicole does turns her on and she starts to show that something is bothering her. In the end, she admits it and Nicole helps her in the bathroom of the office and Waverly doesn't care about being loud because sweet relief.





	Sweet Relief

Dolls walked up behind Jeremy, where he had been hunched over his microscope studying a small piece of the purple goo they had accidentally discovered, and gave him a firm pat on the back. “How’s it going? Any updates?”

Jeremy jumped and pulled his face away from the eyepiece. “Would you _please_ stop doing that? It startles me and the last thing I want to do is accidentally touch this stuff, especially since I have no idea how dangerous it is.”

Dolls held his hands up in defense as he slowly took a step back, “Okay, my bad.”

As he tugged at his lab coat, Jeremy rolled his neck around to get out the kinks. He had been sitting there with a hunched back for the past two and a half hours, and it was starting to affect his spine. “I’m getting closer. As soon as I’m finished with this analysis I’ll know exactly what the deal is with Ditto here.” Jeremy grinned.

Dolls raised an eyebrow in confusion as Jeremy waited for him to understand the joke.

“Because it’s a light purplish goo? …you know, Ditto? Like the Pokémon?” He rolled his eyes and sighed when all he received in response was a shrug. “Never mind.” He leaned back over towards the microscope to continue analyzing the unknown substance.

Dolls walked out of the room and down the hallway where the rest of the Scooby gang was. “Jeremy says the analysis should be done soon,” he updated before heading back towards the lab.

“Which means that I’ve got plenty of time for a field trip to the vending machine,” Wynonna stated as she swung her legs and hopped down from the desk the was sitting on. She looked over at Waverly on the other side of the room. “You coming with?” She called out.

Waverly sat in the computer chair in front of where Nicole was bent over the cleared desk, drawing over some blueprints. The top button of her uniform shirt was undone, giving Waverly the perfect view. She tugged her bottom lip between her teeth and squeezed her crossed legs together as she thought of Nicole haphazardly pushing everything off of the desk and taking her right there.

“Earth to Waverly!” Wynonna yelled, pulling the younger brunette out of her fantasy.

“Huh?” Waverly jumped and immediately uncrossed her clenched legs to sit up straight.

Wynonna pointed behind her with her thumb. “Do you want to come with me to get some snacks?” 

“Oh, uh, no thanks. I’m good here.”

“Okay.” Wynonna shrugged before strolling out of the room. 

Nicole looked up and noticed Waverly shaking her leg as she fidgeted with the ring on her middle finger. “Hey, you okay?”

“Yeah, totally! Why wouldn’t I be okay?” Waverly quickly replied.

“I don’t know. You just seem...tense.”

“Nope, all good!” Waverly chirped in an unusually high-pitched voice.

Nicole eyed her suspiciously before shrugging it off. “Okay. If you say so.”

Waverly watched as Nicole turned her attention back to the giant map laid out in front of her. She had no idea why, but all she could think about was fucking Nicole. ...or more accurately, Nicole fucking her. Her libido was in full speed, and it was literal torture. She tried not to think about it, but no matter what she thought about, it always ended up being something sexual. What she _did_ know, was that being around her sexy redheaded girlfriend right now wasn’t doing her any favors. 

“You know what, I think I’m actually going to take Wynonna up on that offer,” Waverly said as she stood up from the chair.

Without looking up, Nicole gave a half-interested _“okay”_ as she traced a few lines.

When Waverly got to the break room, she spotted Wynonna at the vending machine, trying to pull it open with a crowbar. Waverly gave her a look of disappointment as she folded her arms across her chest. “Seriously?”

The older Earp pulled the crowbar out of the crack as she shrugged nonchalantly. “What? I don’t actually have any money on me...”

Waverly sighed and pulled some change out of her jacket pocket, which Wynonna took excitedly. “Sweet. What would I do without you?”

“You’d be in prison right now, probably,” Waverly replied before plopping down into a nearby chair with a sigh.

Wynonna laughed and dramatically nodded her head as she fed the money to the machine. “Can’t argue there. I’m the ass-kickin’ sister and you’re the ass-savin’ one.” She turned around to look at Waverly, but the girl clearly wasn’t paying any attention to what she was saying. Wynonna furrowed her brow as she stepped over towards her sister. “What’s up with you?”

“Nothing,” Waverly shook her head as she tried her best to ignore the strong throbbing between her legs.

“Are you and Nicole fighting again?”

“No? Why would you think that?”

“Uh, because I just left you two alone in a room together and instead of being all over each other, you decided to follow me.”

Waverly shrugged. “Maybe I just wanted to hang out with you.”

Wynonna snorted. “Instead of your sexy cop girlfriend? Doubt it.”

Great. Now all Waverly could think about was role-playing with Nicole in her uniform; those pants that hugged her in all the right places, that shirt that accentuated her lustful curves, that tie... _God dammit Wynonna._ Waverly sighed as she stood up from the chair. “Thanks a lot.”

Wynonna grinned and waved her sister off as she had completely missed the sarcasm in Waverly’s voice. “You’re welcome! Don’t get too handsy!” She turned back towards the vending machine and surveyed her options.

Wanting to take her mind off of her current problem, Waverly walked into the makeshift lab where Dolls was sitting, leaned back in the desk chair with his feet propped up on the desk, hands clasped over his abdomen, and baseball cap over his face. She chuckled at the sight for a moment before turning to Jeremy, who was completely lost in his research. “Hey Jeremy!” She greeted in a chipper voice, causing the small-framed man to jump with a squeak.

“Would you guys please stop scaring me!”

Waverly folded her arms across her chest as she quirked an eyebrow. “I literally said _‘hey Jeremy’_.”

“Well, you said it too loudly.”

“I think you just get scared too easily,” Waverly shrugged.

“Hey, no I don’t!” Jeremy replied defensively.

“Jeremy!” Wynonna yelled as she rounded the doorframe, causing Jeremy to yelp in surprise.

Waverly folded her arms across her chest and gave him a knowing look, which he ignored. 

He glared at Wynonna dropping her armful of snacks down onto the table behind him. “What?” He replied with a dry tone.

Wynonna hopped up onto the table and grabbed a bag of chips, which she immediately opened, before pointing to the goo under the microscope. “You figure out what that stuff does yet?”

“No. And will you all stop asking me that already? I’ll let you all know when I’m finished. But until then, your rather loud chip-crunching is very distracting, and it’s making it a little difficult to concentrate.”

Wynonna held her hands up in defense. “Okay, okay. Sorry. I’ll try to eat my chips a little more quietly,” she replied with a sarcastic tone as she slowly bit down on a fresh chip while staring in Jeremy’s direction, earning herself an eye roll and a sigh from the scientist. “I hope that stuff does something cool, like give you super powers or something. Oooh! What if it gives you the power to read minds?!” Wynonna asked excitedly before shoving a handful of chips into her mouth, returning to her loud crunching.

“I don’t think it does that,” Waverly snorted.

“Well how do you know? It’s not like you’re the one analyzing it.”

Waverly paused. When they first brought the strange goo into the lab, there was a brief period of time where she was the only one in the room with it. And of course, out of curiosity for the pretty purple goo, she touched it. She only wanted to see what it felt like — which ended up being exactly what she was expecting. And she had been internally freaking out ever since. …she had also been extremely aroused ever since, which was strange. But she just chalked it up to her mind subconsciously trying to focus on something else other than the worry coursing through her thoughts. And of course, the best thing her mind could think of, was Nicole; more specifically, her fingers…and her tongue…and her— 

“Yo, Spacey-pants. Seriously, what’s going on with you today?” Wynona asked as she lightly kicked Waverly’s leg.

Waverly shrugged as she looked down at her suede boots. “Nothing.”

“Doesn’t seem like nothing. You’ve been totally zoning in and out ever since we got here. Something on your mind?” She drew her eyebrows together in concern.

 _Yes. Something is on my mind. Nicole. Nicole fucking me with her fingers while she eats me out._ “Nothing more than usual. Just curious about the goo,” she replied, which wasn’t completely a lie.

Wynonna studied her sister’s face with curiosity. She always knew when something was up with Waverly; she called it ‘big sister’s intuition’. As the room continued to fall silent, Nicole walked through the opened door with a pleased smile on her face. “Hey. I finished the blueprints.”

“Good work Haught,” Wynonna praised with a short nod of her head. She smacked Nicole’s ass as hard as she could when the officer walked by.

Nicole glowered at Wynonna as she stood beside Waverly. “Can you not.”

“What? I thought you liked getting your ass smacked. At least, according to that enticing game of truth or drink we had at Shorty’s the other night.” The statement was succeeded by Wynonna doing the booty slap dance as she waved her right hand back and forth in front of her with her left held out above it.

Nicole shoved the older Earp in the arm, and Wynonna cackled as she gripped the edge of the table to keep herself from falling over. “Not by _you._ Only Waverly can smack my ass.” Nicole wrapped her arm around Waverly’s shoulder and looked at her with that adorable lopsided smile that always made Waverly go weak in the knees…but this time, it had a completely different affect. Instead of making her go weak in the knees, it made her go horny in the…well, _everywhere._ Or at least even more so than she already was.

Wynonna rolled her eyes and waved the two off in dismissal. “Can you two go get a room or something please? Jeremy’s trying to work here, and your gross googly eyes are ruining my appetite.”

Nicole shrugged. “Hey, you started it, _ass-slapper._ ”

“Yeah, and I’d do it again if I could reach you from here. But I’m too lazy to get up, so you’re out of luck, gingersnap.”

Normally Waverly would move between the two and say something along the lines of, _‘can you two try to get along instead of trying to one-up each other for once?’,_ but she was too distracted for that. Too distracted by Nicole’s hand gently caressing her shoulder as she kept her arm wrapped around her. Too distracted by the sneaky view she had of Nicole’s cleavage through the slightly opened gap between the second and third button of her blue uniform shirt. Too distracted by her tie hanging perfectly around her neck — that _fucking_ tie.

“Guys! I’ve got it!” Jeremy exclaimed, ripping Waverly out of her sexual fantasies. “I know what it is!”

Dolls immediately stood up from his chair, where he had been ignoring the previous conversation floating around the room, and walked towards Jeremy before standing next to him with his arms folded across his chest and eyebrows drawn together — like they normally were. “Tell me.”

“It’s some sort of super strong aphrodisiac. No idea exactly where it came from, but it seems to be harmless! I mean, you know, unless you count being super horny at unwanted times harmless…”

Wynonna hopped off the table. “So wait, are we all gonna get super horny now from being around this thing?”

Everyone — except for Jeremy and a worried-looking Waverly — simultaneously took a step back from the goo as they eyed it cautiously.

“Not unless you touch it.” Jeremy shrugged. “And even then, it wears off after a few hours.”

“And you’re sure there’s no other dangers of this substance?” Dolls asked in his usual serious tone.

Jeremy confidently nodded his head. “Completely innocuous.”

“Good. Get rid of it,” Dolls demanded with a curt nod. “I’m going to go help Doc with those weapons. Some of them are military grade, and I have a feeling that’s something he’s not used to.”

As he walked out of the room, Wynonna debated following him just to make sure the two didn’t end up in a scuffle, but eventually decided to just stay put. She hopped back up on the table and continued to eat her snacks.

Nicole glance over at Waverly and noticed the worry on her face as she stared at the goo. “What’s wrong?”

Waverly looked up at Nicole and swallowed thickly before grabbing her hand and yanking her out of the room and down the hall for some privacy. As soon as they were out of ear-shot from Wynonna and Jeremy, she looked up at Nicole with wide eyes and admitted, “I touched the goo.”

“Okay, but Jeremy said it’s completely harmless, so you should be fine.” As soon as she finished her sentence, she realized what that meant. While mirroring Waverly’s wide eyes, let out a brief, “Oh.”

“Yeah.” Waverly said dully as she began to pace back and forth. “I just wanted to see what it felt like, you know? I mean, it was so purple, and so pretty, and I was just _drawn_ to it. I didn’t think touching it would actually do anything though! And now all I can think about is…” She paused as she continued in a softer voice. _“Sex.”_

With raised eyebrows, Nicole bit her bottom lip between her teeth in an attempt to stifle her laughter. “Well, is it bad?” She subconsciously rested both hands on her belt buckle, like she’d done a million times when asking for information.

Waverly nodded fervently. “Yes. It’s bad.” She flitted her eyes down to Nicole’s hands and groaned. “Please don’t stand like that. It’s turning me on.”

Nicole dropped her hands and quickly shifted her weight. “Sorry.”

“Ugh, I just want it to wear off ASAP, because it’s literally torture right now.”

Nicole watched the brunette with attentive eyes. Now that she knew what was going on, she noticed that Waverly’s face was a little flushed. Her breathing was a bit quicker than usual, and she could almost see the girl’s pulse pounding in her neck. “I can help you if you want,” Nicole suggested nonchalantly.

“What do you mean?” Waverly asked with a lifted eyebrow.

“You know. I can help you… _get off._ ”

Waverly’s eyes widened as she looked down the hallway to make sure nobody was listening before taking a step towards Nicole and saying with a hushed tone, “We can’t do that! They’ll catch us!”

“No they won’t,” Nicole chuckled. “If we can get away with doing it on the couch in Nedley’s office, then we can surely get away with doing it in the bathroom here. Besides, everyone is preoccupied. Nobody will even notice we’re gone.”

Waverly looked at Nicole with hesitation. “I don’t know…”

Nicole shoved her hands in the pockets of her slacks and leaned in towards Waverly’s ear before whispering, _“It’ll be super hot. I’ll have you coming in seconds; giving you that sweet relief you’ve been craving.”_ She grinned when she heard Waverly’s breath hitch, and grinned even wider when Waverly grabbed her arm and dragged her towards the bathroom.

As soon as the door shut behind them, Waverly pushed Nicole up against the sink and wrapped her hands around the back of her neck, roughly pulling her into a fervent kiss. Almost as soon as their lips had touched, Waverly switched their positions so that she was the one up against the sink, and immediately began undoing her jeans, all without breaking the kiss. She pushed them down her tanned legs, and disconnected their lips with a _smack_ before grabbing the top of Nicole’s head and forcefully pushing her down on to her knees.

Nicole dropped to the floor and hooked her fingers around the waistband of Waverly’s panties before yanking them down to her knees where her jeans were. She ran two fingers up Waverly’s slit, and both of them gasped. Nicole’s jaw dropped as she looked up at Waverly — who had her hands gripping the edge of the sink counter behind her with her head thrown back and eyes closed. 

_“Jesus…Waves, you’re so fucking wet,”_ She breathed out in awe as she watched her fingers glide up and down with ease.

“I’m so fucking horny,” Waverly whined as she already began bucking her hips in search of more contact. “Please, Nicole. I need more. I need to feel you everywhere. It’s killing me.”

Without hesitation, Nicole wrapped her hands around the backs of Waverly’s thighs and pushed a forceful tongue against her girlfriend’s swollen clit. She concurrently squeezed the flesh beneath her palms as she moved her tongue in quick, broad circles, earning herself a roaring cry of pleasure.

“Oh FUCK Nicole! Don’t stop! I’m already so close!” Waverly didn’t even care that it had been less than a minute and she was already feeling the familiar tension in her abdomen. She had been desperately craving this moment for longer than anyone should ever have to endure to that degree, and she was finally about to get some sweet relief. She dropped her hands to Nicole’s head and tangle her fingers through the short, wavy locks as she smashed the officers face against her dripping center and enthusiastically rocked her hips. Her jaw went slack when she felt Nicole’s lips wrap around her eager bud and begin to suck as she flicked the tip of her tongue across it at a non-human pace.

“Fuck, I’m gonna come. I’m finally gonna get to fucking com—FUCK NICOLE. _Unghhh!”_ The sound of her cries of pleasure echoed throughout the entire bathroom as the powerful shocks of her orgasm took over her entire body. 

She couldn’t stop. It had been about a minute, and the contractions were still going. “I’m still coming,” she whined as she continued to push her center into Nicole’s skilled lips. “Jesus…what are you doing to me, Nic,” she breathed out as she moved one hand from Nicole’s head and rested it behind her back as she dropped her head back again.

Once Nicole felt Waverly’s orgasm finally subside, she pushed herself up to her feet and lifted Waverly up onto the counter. She sloppily pressed her lips against Waverly’s — not giving two shits that their teeth slightly hit together — and pulled Waverly’s bottom lip between her own teeth. She slowly pulled back on it, gently holding onto the lip for as long as possible until it slipped out of her grasp. She hastily pulled Waverly’s jeans and panties the rest of the way down her legs so that her bottom half was completely bare, before resting her hands on shaky knees and pushing them apart. She slipped two fingers inside Waverly’s core, and sunk her teeth into the skin of her pulse point as she pumped at a quick, rough pace. 

Waverly took in a sharp breath through her mouth as her torso dropped back against the mirror. She wrapped her arms around Nicole’s shoulders and dragged her nails up her clothed back, wishing that she could feel the beautifully pale, bare skin beneath her finger tips.

“Is this good baby?” Nicole panted as she continued her thrusts while placing wet kisses all over the subtle bite marks of Waverly’s neck.

“Mhm,” Waverly replied in a high-pitched voice, which was all she could manage to choke out. With her left hand clenched around the back of Nicole’s shirt, she brought her right hand up and slapped her palm on the mirror above her head before curling her fingers against it. 

The amount of pleasure she was feeling was _unreal._ She wasn’t sure if it was because of the goo, or because of the built-up sexual frustration, or because they were scandelously in the bathroom of the Purgatory Police Station with Wynonna and Jeremy not too far from the other side of that door…but whatever it was, she was thankful for it, because she was about to have another incredibly intense orgasm. And she knew that this one was going to be even better than the first.

 _“Rub my clit,”_ She whispered through labored breaths.

Nicole pulled her fingers out and repositioned her hand so that she was able to stimulate Waverly’s clit with the pad of her thumb before slamming three digits inside her center, sliding them in with immense ease. Waverly jerked her hips at the overwhelming sensation, and almost immediately wrapped her arms around Nicole’s shoulders again. When she felt Nicole’s hand reach it’s previous pace, Waverly buried her face in the crook of Nicole’s neck and spread her legs as wide as they could go. 

Almost instantly, she felt the heat of her approaching climax spreading throughout her entire body, and began to whine as she pulled Nicole’s torso closer towards her, holding on for dear life.

Nicole could feel Waverly’s walls getting tighter around her fingers, clenching onto them like a vise, and stilled her pumping motion before repeatedly curling her fingers up towards her palm. She swiped her fingertips along Waverly’s g-spot while continuing to move her thumb around her clit, and an arrogant smirk spread across her face as she heard the moans getting louder. Even though her hand was beginning to cramp up, she didn’t dare slow down her movements. She knew it was only a matter of time until…

“FUUUUCK NICOLEEEE!” Waverly cried out as her intense orgasm ripped throughout her entire body, filling her with unimaginable pleasure. She continued to moan in ecstasy as every part of her body convulsed. Her hands clawed at Nicole’s back as she desperately held onto her for support and to keep her grounded as she rode out the final waves of her much-needed orgasm. 

Nicole waited until the very last contraction of Waverly’s walls around her fingers to stop the slow circles around her sensitive clit. As she watched Waverly slowly drop her head back against the mirror to regain her strength, she pressed her forehead against Waverly’s and slowly pull her fingers out of her center before bringing them up her lips to suck on. She pulled back and studied Waverly’s relaxed and glowing face with a small smile.

Waverly’s eyes finally fluttered open, and she gazed at her gorgeous girlfriend — the one who had just given her the most mind-blowing orgasms of her life. With a small shake of her head, she said in a soft tone, “God I love you.”

Nicole hummed as she entwined both of their hands together and placed a tender kiss on Waverly’s nose. “Feeling better?” She asked with a smirk.

“Actually, I am,” Waverly chuckled lightly as she sat up. “I don’t know if the orgasms were the cure, or if it just finally wore off, but I’m not feeling like I’m going to explode from sexual frustration anymore,” Waverly giggled.

“Good.” Nicole smiled. “Just remember that when we go back out there.”

Waverly’s smile dropped. “Wait, why?”

“Because, you were _so_ loud. I’m honestly surprised you didn’t shatter the mirror.” Nicole laughed as she shook her head.

Waverly’s eyes wined and she closed her eyes in embarrassment as she pushed her eyebrows together and let a whiny _“no”_ fall from her lips.

“It’s okay. I mean, maybe they didn’t hear it?” Nicole replied as she shrugged her shoulders. “Or if they did, they probably won’t say anything.”

Waverly scoffed as she slid off of the counter and began to put her pants and underwear back on. “Yeah, Jeremy wouldn’t, but you know Wynonna would.”

Nicole squirted some soap into her hands before scrubbing them under the running faucet water. “Well, let’s just hope she’s mature enough not to bring it up.” She looked in the mirror and ran a soapy hand across her mouth and chin for good measure.

“Yeah, let’s hope,” Waverly sighed before slowly opening the bethroom door. She poked her head around the corner, and when she saw that the coast was clear, she slowly walked down the hall. When they entered the lab, keeping a good distance apart from each other to not make it obvious what they had just been doing, they both studied Wynonna and Jeremy’s faces.

Jeremy was taping up the box that he had carefully put the goo in to dispose of it, and Wynonna was watching him with a judgmental stare while eating a new bag of chips, as if nothing ever happened.

Waverly and Nicole looked at each other and shrugged with a relieving smile before strolling further into the room towards the,. “Hey guys. Sorry we left. We had to get—“

“You touched the goo, didn’t you,” Wynonna said bluntly without looking up from her chip bag.

Nicole sighed, and Waverly dropped her burning face in one of her hands as she sharply replied, “Shut up.”


End file.
